


I'll be anything you need

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: Inspired by Queen Anora's commitment to freeing her people from Tevinter and laying waste to any slavers on her shore, the Arishok sends a diplomat to offer assistance. The Ambassador Kost has been chosen not just for his skill at language or his knowledge of espionage, but because of his genetic compatibility with the widowed Queen. Simply put, the Arishok has sent him as a gift, believing that Anora will be grateful to have a "biologically superior" heir. Anora is miffed, but she finds herself attracted to the diplomat regardless and enjoys a much needed night with him.





	I'll be anything you need

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the kink meme prompt for this was "give me that Qunari size kink for our girl Anora" and you know I'll all over that. Then it got a little angsty because you know Anora's got a lot of guilt and shit to deal with it. Girl needs a night off.

The Warden had been the one to warn Queen Anora of the incoming diplomat. The Arishok had not thought to send word that a Qunari ambassador would be soon upon Denerim or simply had little interest in developing a real relationship with Ferelden. Tabris' warning had only arrived a few hours beforehand, giving the Castle little time to prepare for his arrival.

Anora had just been able to prepare her gown, to assemble her advisors, and sit down gracefully on the throne before the contingent arrived. She had seen the creatures in the city before and had exchanged a few brief words with the Warden's companion. She expected a fleet of terrifying warriors and was surprised to see a single man enter the court.

He was tall, certainly, but at slightly under seven feet he was within the limits of a human's height. He had no horns, his silver hair tied back in a single braid. He was built almost as a farmer's son, with broad shoulders and developed arms, and held himself with natural ease and not a soldier's discipline. His eyes were violet, his skin a dark copper, and he was dressed like any other traveler one might pass on the road. If it were not for the symbol of the Triumvirate on his chest and his pointed ears, she might have wondered if someone was playing a trick on her.

The Qunari bowed his head in respect. "Queen Anora of Ferelden, I am Kost of the Hisserakith. I bring greetings from the Arishok. He sends his regards on your leadership during the Blight and his admiration of your quest to rescue your citizens from their Tevinter captors. Your defiance of this vile trade abides with the will of the Qun and the Arishok wishes to offer his hand in friendship to you and his assistance in your struggles." 

Most of Anora's public work in that regard was negotiating the end of slavery contracts. She suspected from Kost's tone, and the Arishok's interest, that he meant the elven agents she had dispatched over the past fourteen months to kill any slaver who approached Ferelden waters and to offer safe haven to any who had been trafficked. Their human counterparts worked in the Tevinter Imperium itself, freeing who Anora could not, and seeking revenge on those she could not politically trust. If it were discovered, it could be considered an act of war, a war that Ferelden did not have the resources to survive.

But it had been her damn fault. If she had only fought her father and Howe harder, if she had just looked closer, if she hadn't been so afraid to lose her head and lose Ferelden. She could have realized it sooner. She could have stopped it. How many people's lives had been destroyed? How many of her people dead because she hadn't been strong enough?

Advisor Gina murmured to her, "My Lady."

Anora responded, "I was not aware that the Qunari extended diplomatic relations. You give me much to think about, Kost of the Hisserakith. You are welcome in our city and as an honoured guest. I will see you rested and refreshed before we discuss the matter further. You have traveled a long way over dangerous territory. It would be unkind of me to not insist on hospitality."

Kost bowed his head. "As you wish, Queen. I will follow your customs."

Anora said, "Until then, Ambassador."

The Qunari was escorted from the room and the moment it was safe to speak, her advisors immediately began discussing the situation. What did the Arishok know? Was this a threat? Would Tevinter learn of their actions and invade? Would the Chantry decry an alliance with heathens?

Anora replied to their concerns, thinking over the possibilities as they arose. But her heart and mind were not there in the room with her. Her guilt was too present, the memories of the war too close. She eventually excused herself and went into her own chambers and out onto her balcony, overlooking the ocean.

She took the letter hidden in the folded sash of her dress. It was from Warden Tabris. The same note sent to warn of the Qunari ambassador contained as well news from Tevinter. Anora kept a list of every citizen sold during the Blight and updated it as people were found. Who was freed, who was owned and by who, those still lost, and those who had perished.

This news spoke of a processing facility that her agents had been spying for weeks. Both Tabris and Anora had hoped to rescue many of their people during a raid, but Tabris' letter informed her only of causalities and one emaciated newborn who had perished a few hours later.

Anora had not shared this information with a single soul, not with their guest soon arriving. She had kept it with her, hoping in a quiet moment she could reread it and find that she had misunderstood. But she had not.

Anora, on principle, did not cry. She allowed tears, only a few, and silent ones easily wiped away. She let herself feel a taste of her grief and swallowed it down again. There was too much counting on her to allow self-pity. 

***

Dinner was a quiet affair, despite the dozen people around the table. Her advisors and gentlepeople of the court were all too nervous around the Qunari to really speak and decorum insisted that Kost and Anora were on other sides of the table. She could not say anything to him that everyone else would hear and it left only room for small talk, something Qunari were not known for.

As the servants took away the final course, Anora addressed Kost directly.

"Ambassador," she said, "if you have time, perhaps we can meet in my study after dinner. It sounds as if we have much to discuss."

Kost merely nodded. 

Lady Grace leaned in to Anora and whispered, "Is this wise, my Queen? He could be here to make an attempt on your life."

Anora replied as politely as she could, "Lady Grace, I have faced threat of assassination weekly since I have ruled alone. I do not fear him more than I would any other man. My bodyguards will stay nearby."

She had managed to survive her father's manipulation and Howe's treachery. She could handle a man who was unsure how a butter knife worked.

***

Anora met Kost in her study. She had a separate office but typically kept this space for meetings. There were comfortable couches, a place to rest drinks, even a fire for the wintertime. It gave the appearance of being her guest's peer instead of the superior she was. 

Kost remained standing, even as she invited him to sit. 

She sat down across from him. "Where shall we begin, Ambassador?" 

Kost answered, "With honest intention. I will not harm you, Queen. I come here with the knowledge of the Blight and the war your father fought. You and your people have survived much." 

"The Blight barely touched me," Anora replied, shaking her head. "I was safe and in a position of power. Politically it was uncertain and it was difficult in regards to family, but others fared much worse."

Kost said quietly, "It is on the scales of a leader's shoulders that troubles are weighed. What war piles on, a leader must balance with personal suffering."

"Is that from your books?" Anora asked.

"A poet called Nerrand," Kost answered. "It is part of the _Shokasala_. In your tongue, "War Soul." All children in Seheron learn it by heart before they begin their military service."

"Were you a soldier?" 

Kost shook his head. "No, I was a spy."

Anora raised an eyebrow. "A spy?"

"I speak many languages and I was local to the island. I listened to reports of Tal Vasoth movements and orchestrated civilian evacuations. One can only serve in Seheron for two years and when my time was up, I was chosen to become a diplomat because of my talents."

"Are you here to spy on me?" Anora asked.

Kost replied, "No. That is no longer my purpose. I think that you are wise enough to know that the Arishok already knows everything that could be of interest to him. He cares only for your silent war against Tevinter."

"You said he offered assistance?"

Kost said, "To kill slavers on your own land is within your right, even if it will not endear you to Tevinter. Your tactics in recovering your people however cannot work forever. Tevinter suspects even now that these guerilla fighters have your support. Your agents have succeeded thus far in not being captured alive, but one will be found and tortured. You do not have the infrastructure for espionage or men enough to fight a war."

"I know all this already," Anora said impatiently. "What does your Arishok want?"

"An answer to a question," Kost explained. "The Sten who served here explained of the nature of your father's war crimes and the lack of your involvement. The Arishok wishes to know if this is simply correcting a mistake and your activities will cease when your citizens are released or if you mean to seek revenge."

"We did not just lose those sold from the Alienage," Anora replied coldly. "Refugees attempting to find shelter were stolen either as they fled or as they live now impoverished in the Free Marches. The world sat back and did nothing as our Grey Wardens were massacred down to two soldiers, as my husband was murdered, as the vultures of Tevinter came to pick at our bones. I do not seek revenge as you mean it. I am seeking a stronger future for my country. Ferelden will not bend her knee again. Not for Orlais, not for the Chantry, not for any nation. If your Arishok wishes an alliance, then he should know that I will never submit to the Qun. We have a common goal and that is all."

Kost replied, "I believe those terms could be arranged." 

"Good," Anora said. "Then I will hear his proposal."

They spent a few hours discussing the fine details, but Anora was pleased with the offer. Her own agents would train among the Qunari and share intelligence. Her own people would inform the Qunari of slaver locations and then their army would be able to use the brute force that Anora could not. The alliance would last as long as both parties felt it beneficial. Trade would be increased in order to provide cover for these activities, allowing for new spices to be brought into Ferelden and raw minerals to Par Volen. A Ferelden ambassador of trade would be appointed and a representative of the Qunari would remain in Denerim, most likely Kost himself. 

The evening grew late and as they spoke, Anora could not help admiring Kost. He was not the stern, unsmiling creature that Sten had been. Kost had an ease to him, as if nothing she said could faze him or make him uncomfortable. He struck her as someone she could get drunk with, share every secret, and take comfort in the fact that he would make sure she got to bed safe and sound. His near silence was not hollow. It was respectful.

There was little more progress they could make that night, but neither of them moved, waiting for the other to speak first. 

Kost's violet eyes met hers and he said gently, "Perhaps we would be able to move somewhere a bit more private. There are other things that the Arishok requested I discuss with you but they are not for the ears of your guards." 

Anora said, "My personal chambers are relatively soundproof but I will still be able to signal for help if I need to."

Kost replied, "That sounds acceptable."

Anora left first and instructed a few ladies in waiting to vacate the rooms and set guards to wait outside the outer chamber. She opened the windows as well, allowing both the summer air to come in and assuring that, if need be, her cry for help could be heard. She did not think it was necessary, but she had to remain on guard.

She leaned on the railing of the balcony, looking out onto the starry night. Absentmindedly, she started unbraiding her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. The breeze picked up and brushed it across her face.

The door opened and Kost walked in, dressed in almost nautical traveling clothes. If he were not Qunari, she might have made a joke about him being dressed as a pirate. He closed the door behind him and took off his boots, laying them on the floor. 

"Now that we are alone, I wish to deliver a gift from the Arishok."

And then he undid his belt. 

Anora quickly covered her eyes. "What are you-"

Kost replied as if it was obvious. "Continuing our diplomatic missions, Queen of Ferelden. The Arishok insists that we strengthen the bond between our peoples."

Anora laughed a little nervously. "Well, perhaps there has been some misunderstanding then. I do not take diplomats into bed with me, especially ones I have only just met."

Anora dropped her hands to see Kost's amused expression. A hint of a smile played at his lips and the heat of his gaze on her nearly made her blush. She had made a goal in her political career to never stammer in front of an opponent, but she found her voice quivering slightly now.

"You should leave," she said politely. "I think it would be best if we both put this misunderstanding aside. The Arishok does not need to bribe me with a tumble with a foot soldier. Thank him and then let us forget this."

"It is not just for pleasure that the Arishok has sent me," Kost said, his voice growing even lower and huskier than before. "I was selected for you. A gift to warm your bed, but to do what your deceased mate could not do and give you an heir."

Anora reached out to slap him but he grasped her hand with surprising delicacy. He held her so loose that she could easily slip from his grasp, but she restrained from doing so.

"I could have you hung for insulting my husband," she insisted, more for show than her own grief. 

"Among my people we breed for a purpose," Kost said, ignoring her threat. "Our lines selected and refined until all children born are perfect for their roles. I was selected to sire an heir for Ferelden. I am told your son will look human enough, but will be stronger, taller, fiercer. A warrior for what is to come next. The Arishok wishes for Ferelden's next King to either be a worthy ally or a worthy opponent." 

"Among _my_ people," she hissed, "we do not hire studs as if we were cattle. I will not be bred to broker some deal with a war lord."

Kost agreed, "I am not surprised. In his letters to me, Sten of the Beresaad spoke of your pride and your...you do not have a word for it. Haughtiness? Rigidity?"

"I am impressed how quickly you can go from propositioning me to insulting me," Anora said. "A talent that surely suits your position well."

"That was not my intention," Kost apologized. "I mean that you are not a woman who bends or succumbs. It is meant as a gift, one that is rarely offered. It is the sign of the highest respect the Arishok can give."

Anora's chest relaxed slightly. "Even so, it is an unwanted one. I understand that is inconvenient to have no heir, but I desire no children, especially by a man I barely know and do not love. To bare a child with such...heritage would end me politically. It is a kind gift, but it is not one that I will accept."

She startled as he let go of her wrists to cup her face in his hand. She looked up at him, her heart fluttering. 

"And if there was to be no child?" Kost asked, his voice softening. "If it was simply a man giving pleasure to a beautiful woman?"

She murmured, "Still not a wise idea."

"Desire never is," he said, leaning closer, "but it should be expressed before it taints. I want you, Queen of Ferelden. I want to leave you better for our parting."

His other hand moved hers against his loosened trousers and she felt his size. Her heart started pounding between her legs and a flush spread through her. 

A smirk crossed his lips. "I have much to offer. More than the men of your country do. Perhaps that might interest you."

"Perhaps," Anora said plainly, removing her hand. 

She turned away from him, facing the window. She tried to regain her wits. She hadn't taken a lover since Cailan had passed two years before, mostly to protect her own reputation and keep her footing secure. And sex with Cailan...well, it had never been much to be excited about. Pleasant, but mostly out of duty and obligation. The few fumblings she had before she married him were little more than drunken kisses and wandering hands. She couldn't understand why she was considering this. It was never as if she had never been desired or longed for. She knew she was beautiful and powerful and that caught the interest of many. She had turned all down without a second thought. Position was more important than pleasure.

But as Kost stood behind her, his hands on her hips, her body pleaded with her, begged her to turn around and kiss him. And for once in her life, she stopped thinking so far ahead and let her guard lower slightly.

She tried to sound even as she said, "For pleasure's sake then. Just tonight. If you spread word of this encounter, I will have my men take care of your own reputation. There will be no child or chance of conception. You spill your seed on the sheets or my belly but not inside me. Do you agree?"

He spun her to face him and nodded, his expression growing hungry. He kissed her hard, his mouth on hers before she could say another word. He pulled her into his arms, his hands on the small of her back and the curve of her bottom. She tugged his pants lower, letting his cock spring free. She broke their kiss to glance down and her eyes widened.

Kost said almost softly, "If it is too much-"

She cut him off with a kiss and grasped him in her hand, just barely able to get her fingers around him. He discarded the rest of his clothes as she stroked him, exploring the ridges and soft round head. He was large, but his shape was not as foreign as she feared.

He gently pulled away and she looked at his naked form. He looked almost human in this light, even if he was incredibly tall and his ears so curved. He was stunningly beautiful in a way that she could not describe and something in her chest buckled.

She kissed him again and he worked at the back of her dress, attempting to unlace it. As their kisses grew deeper and she pressed harder against him, Kost swore under his breath and ripped the stays in two. Both of them raced to free her from her clothes until she stood naked in the moonlight with him. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, brushing the head of his cock against her. 

He groaned in her ear, "I desire you now but I have no wish to harm you."

To Anora's surprise, she whispered, "I trust you."

He carried her over to the bed and laid her on her back. He knelt above her and kissed her harder, grinding into her. She grasped at him, bringing his body as close as she could to hers. Her breasts pressed against his skin, her fingers dug into his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his hips. His cock brushed against her again and again and she grew wetter, her body aching for him to slide into her.

He cradled her in his arms and guided himself to her folds. The head of his cock parted them slightly and already Anora sensed what would follow. Cailan had been a decently large size and she sometimes felt sore if he had been a little too eager in bed. But Kost was thicker, longer, and had lust in his eyes that made him look half a predator. This was going to hurt. 

But she wanted it so badly.

She stretched herself with her fingers and spread her thighs, trying to take more of him in. She felt full already and he was barely inside of her. Their eyes met, Anora both panicked and desperate, and he kissed her throat. He moved his hips, the head of his cock thrusting in and out of her. He moved her fingers away from her folds and rested them on her swollen clit. She rubbed herself as he slowly opened her, as his hot tongue lapped at her skin.

She moaned into his chest, burying her face in his skin. She came lightly but it was enough for him to take advantage of pleasure and fully enter her. Anora bit his skin to stop from screaming. He barely fit her, her body straining to hold him. 

She squeezed her thighs around him, bringing him tighter to her. He groaned and thrust into her. Her legs trembled as he moved again, carrying them both, pressing her down into the bed. Kost filled her every sense and it felt too intimate too quickly.

Anora put her hands on his chest and he stilled. 

He whispered, "It will hurt less from behind."

She nodded and he moved them, allowing her to grasp the footboard of her bed. He mounted her, waiting for her breath to ease before sliding into her again. There was less friction and she did not have to look into his far too sincere eyes.

He grasped her hips and thrust into her harder. One hand wrapped around her chest, both holding her upright and fondling her breast. The other went between her legs and stroked her. He toyed with the nipple as he pounded into her, played with her clit with his thick finger. She hit her climax again, this time relishing as her body rippled around him, clenching hard. She bit her own hand to stop from crying out and cursed into her skin.

He grunted, "Have you had your fill?"

She moaned, "No. Go until you can't, Kost. Please. Please don't stop."

Kost choked back a laugh. "The Qun wills that I fill you with child, Queen of Ferelden. If I cannot do that, then I must do my best to ensure you are satisfied with the conditions of our arrangement."

"And your own satisfaction?" She asked breathlessly.

He grunted, "I will find it every night by my hand as I think of you coming on my cock. I will think of you panting as if in heat for me. Then I will finish with your name on my lips, knowing that you will dream of me taking you and that every man you bed will compare to me."

She groaned, "Is such foul speech also the will of the Qun?"

"Only if it pleases you."

She shivered and whispered, "Yes."

He snapped his hips, slamming into her. Her knees trembled and she rested on her arms, allowing him to place a hand on her shoulders to hold her down. The touch was so light she could have pushed him aside but the intent still sent shivers down her spine.

"Finish once more," he whispered. "Scream for me and my cock is forever yours. I will think of your face whenever I mount another. I will mouth your name when I find release, knowing that whatever pleasure I bring another is meant for you." 

"I can't," she panted, "they can't know...Maker, Maker..."

She shuddered as she grew close and his slicked fingers dug into her hips. She pushed herself up, kneeling on all fours as he pummeled into her. Her breasts ached as they bounced and her thighs shook. She did little more than hold herself up as he led her to another crest. He groaned behind her, whispering in Qunlat, begging, and her vision went white. Her orgasm was long and lingering, moving through every part of her until she was lost to it.

Lost in her own pleasure, she was only vaguely aware of Kost withdrawing. She lay on her back, watching him take himself in hand. His cock was dark and leaking and he fisted it desperately.

She pulled him down into a kiss, his hand brushing against her sensitive skin as he searched for his own release. 

His voice nearly broke as he warned, "I should not be so close to you but I need to spill my seed on your skin. I want it on your throat and breasts. I want to see you covered in it if I cannot finish in you."

It was too close to being claimed and she resisted. "Sheets or not at all."

He kissed her and pulled away. He knelt before her, his slicked fingers around his cock, pumping it. He grunted, his eyes never leaving hers as he came. His release spurted over his fingers and his thighs and he whispered her name. 

It was unwise, but she kissed him, pressing her body into his, letting their sweat and nectars mingle on each other's skin. In that moment, as Kost stroked through her tangled hair, she saw a glimpse of what it could mean to be truly loved. It was a stolen moment, a fleeting one that she was perfectly willing to let go. But she reveled in it for as long as it lasted.

"When will you return?" She asked.

"A month," he replied. "Perhaps two if there are complications. I hope that will not be the case. I would like to return to my duties here as soon as possible. The Arishok has given me special allowance to continue having intimate relations with you with the understanding that it is out of duty and not attachment. That being said, I was also informed by the Arigena that it is common for ambassadors to live as the culture dictates. If you are pleased with my services, I would like to remain your lover until I am reassigned. The offer of conception likewise will be available to you as long as our alliance lasts."

Anora wanted to laugh about the absurdity of such an arrangement but it suited her. Kost was good company and for a time she had forgotten her burdens. It would have to be done discretely, of course, but she would not be the first of Ferelden's monarchs to have an affair. Her guards had shuffled out dozens of Cailan's lovers over the years. They had enough practice that she trusted them in this matter too.

Anora agreed, "I would like that as well, Kost."

He kissed her forehead. "Then I should rest before my journey. The sooner I leave, the sooner I can be in your bed again."

She murmured, "Rest on the ship. For now, be with me."

A smile snuck across his lips. "As you wish."

**Author's Note:**

> New head canon simply for this fic: there is an expression in Qunlat that translates to Common as "As You Wish" but really means like "Cool cool cool" or "sounds good, bro". No? No takers?


End file.
